Parejas Disparejas
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Conjunto de pequeñas historias sobre diferentes parejas de FNAF –algunas en situaciones algo locas e inverosímiles–, sin ningún tipo de conexión o relación entre ellas].
1. Bonnie x Toy Freddy

**Disclaimer: FNAF pertenece a Scott Cawthon. Sólo este pequeño relato me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Leve yaoi (más bien es un intento), animatrónicos humanizados, creo que nada más (?).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba tocando en el escenario junto a sus amigos, Freddy y Chica cantaban armoniosamente mientras él daba algunos toques con su guitarra. Los niños gritaban con euforia mientras aplaudían y alentaban al conejo; incluso su contraparte toy, quien estaba en un rincón aplaudiendo con aprobación junto a los otros tres. Sin embargo, había alguien de los cuatro que miraba con demasiado interés al pelimorado. Y Bonnie a pesar de estar concentrado en las notas, presentía la mirada del castaño de mejillas pintadas clavada en él. Sólo bastó con mirar al público para que su mirada rojiza se encontrara con la azul de Toy Freddy y sus mejillas se sonrojaran con violencia.

Luego de terminar su último número musical, se pararon frente al público e hicieron una reverencia antes de bajar del escenario para darle lugar a la otra banda. Toy Freddy fue el último en subir, no sin antes ponerle una mano en el hombro al más alto y acercarse a su oído.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche? —inquirió con un tono que hizo estremecerle.

Bonnie tragó saliva ante la pregunta. No era la primera vez que el castaño lo citaba en Partes y Servicio a escondidas de los demás; de hecho, hacía tiempo que se frecuentaban en aquel sitio, y eso era algo que sólo ellos dos lo sabían.

—C–claro. —tartamudeó sintiendo sus mejillas arder nuevamente.

Freddy 2.0 le regaló una sonrisa pícara mientras le soltaba.

—No lo olvides. A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar de siempre. —le guiñó un ojo antes de irse caminando hacia el escenario. Bonnie echó una última mirada hacia donde se habían ido los Toys antes de marcharse a tomar un descanso cuando se topó con el pelirrojo quien le miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Foxy? —fingiendo un tono de lo más calmado posible, aunque por dentro estaba más nervioso que nunca.

—¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Toy Freddy?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —frunciendo el ceño.

El pirata se echó los brazos detrás de su cabeza en actitud relajada.

—No lo sé, sólo me pareció haber visto eso.

El pelimorado, tratando de seguir manteniendo su postura normal, le respondió simple y llanamente:

—No somos amigos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: Sep, ya sé que esto no se asemeja a un yaoi del bueno, pero al menos traté de que fuera algo sutil. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre relaciones entre muchachotes (?), por lo que me costó que la idea viniera a mi mente xD.**

 **Tienen la libertad de arrojar una lluvia de tomates a esta escritora :'v (?).**


	2. Adivina la pareja (?)

**N/a: Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?**

 **Si adivinan la pareja les regalo una galletita (es facilito igual(?)).**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF pertenece a Scott Cawthon. Sólo esta locura de relato me pertenece.**

 **Aviso: Relato con contenido calenturiento, no apto para menores(? Robots humanizados.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el sótano de la pizzería se encontraban besándose con desenfreno. Él la tenía acorralada en un rincón mientras que ella lo tenía abrazado del cuello. Sus bocas estaban unidas y sus lenguas explorando el interior de la otra, tomando una pausa de vez en cuando para que la joven pudiera recuperar el aliento.

—Creo que deberíamos volver, ¿no crees? —habló la chica luego de deslizar un poco sus manos hasta los hombros de su pareja mientras que éste bajaba el recorrido de besos hasta su cuello.

—Nah, no creo que se hayan dado cuenta todavía de nuestra ausencia —le respondió al oído sin el más mínimo interés, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo—. Deja de preocuparte.

Ella asintió no muy segura y su novio continuó ésta vez con su oreja, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a su parte íntima; dió un pequeño gemido, mismo que hizo que él sonriera con malicia. Comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa llegando a sus senos los cuales comenzó a masajear uno a uno; la joven sintió sus mejillas arder al ver que le fue desabrochando uno por uno los botones de la camisa al mismo tiempo que besaba cada centímetro de aquella suave piel que iba siendo descubierta. Sonrió ladino al ver el sostén que traía la humana y ésta automáticamente se cubrió avergonzada, reacción misma que hizo que él se carcajeara.

—Preciosa, ¿hasta cuando seguirás empecinada en hacer eso si ya te he visto desnuda en más de una ocasión? —ella iba a replicar, mas él rápidamente atrapó su boca en un beso acalorado, aprovechando dicha acción para tomarla por las piernas y sentarla sobre la mesa que estaba a un costado repleto de cajas. Sostuvo a su chica con un brazo mientras que con el otro arrojó todo aquel estorbo al suelo, causando un gran alboroto y haciendo que la contraria emitiera una risilla.

Tal vez el sótano no era un lugar romántico para un encuentro íntimo, pero era mucho mejor que hacerlo en un lugar donde alguno de sus compañeros llegaran a oírlos. Mucho menos durante el turno de la noche, aquellas otras chiquillas podían ser bastante metiches a veces; especialmente si llegaran a escuchar ruidos extraños como los gimoteos de su compañera, mismos que tenía que acallarlos si o si besándola o haciendo que ésta le mordiera en el hombro con fuerza mientras la embestía. Algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto, ya que muy en el fondo a él le gustaba que la cosa se tornara algo ruda de vez en cuando.

Repentinamente sintió una pequeña y tímida mordida en su mentón por parte de la humana para llamar su atención, algo que no se lo había esperado.

—¿Y eso que fue? —inquirió con expresión divertida. Ella titubeó antes de responder.

—Estabas distraído y no sabía cómo hacer para llamar tu atención, ya deja de mirarme así. —dijo con algo de molestia. Realmente aquella chiquilla en momentos así solía tener comportamientos que no eran comunes en una persona tímida como ella, algo que a él solía sorprenderle casi siempre.

La miró intensamente, recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Amaba tenerla así, y lo mejor era la vista de aquel par de piernas largas que tenía sólo para él.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo.

La besó mientras acariciaba delicadamente sus muslos, la chica posó ambas manos sobre los brazos de él y comenzó a deslizar por estos la parte de arriba de su ropa para luego ayudarle a quitarse la camisa junto con los accesorios que venían adicionalmente con el traje. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente al ver el torso desnudo del contrario; tenía que admitir que tenía lo suyo y que solo ella tenía el privilegio de ser la única en verlo. Él deslizó su mano hacia el interior de la falda, observando cómo las facciones de su novia cambiaban a una expresión de placer y sus mejillas se ruborizaban al acariciar su intimidad. Fue entonces que decidió hacer a un lado la ropa interior para tener un mejor acceso; un gemido se oyó por parte de ella seguido de un vaivén de caderas que fue incrementándose a la vez que él aumentaba los movimientos de los dedos en su interior.

Desesperado y completamente excitado, se colocó entre las piernas de la humana y se hundió en ella. La agradable sensación que le invadió al entrar en ella había sido más placentera que las últimas veces que lo habían hecho. Su novia se mordió el labio al ver el movimiento perpetuo que hacía él al entrar y salir de su interior reiteradas veces; para ambos, encontrar el momento adecuado cada semana para tener sexo era la gloria misma. Y tenían que admitir que aquel regalo se lo debían a cierta familia adinerada que había gastado millones en ponerles a él y al resto de sus compañeros ciertas adquisiciones sólo para cumplir los caprichos de su primogénita hija.

—¡Más, más! —murmuró agitada, su flequillo estaba algo mojado por el sudor de su frente y ni se diga del resto de su cuerpo, el cual ya podía notarse el brillo que tenía debido a la transpiración.

Él comenzó a cambiar el ritmo a uno un poco más agresivo, pero no tanto como para lastimarla. A pesar de que le gustaba ponerse rudo a veces, al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que su novia era humana, y por lo tanto frágil, por lo que ya sabía de antemano los cuidados que debía de tener con ella.

—Eres tan hermosa, no sabes lo loco que me tienes. —le habló con voz ronca a milímetros de su boca y ella le respondió con un beso mientras sus piernas rodeaban las caderas de éste, haciendo que la penetración se tornara más profunda.

Luego de unas cuantas embestidas y gemidos más, ambos llegaron al clímax. La joven humana se recostó sobre la mesa por un instante para recobrar el aliento y sonrió de satisfacción ante el resultado del encuentro fogoso que había tenido con su pareja. El chico se recostó apenas sobre ella, apoyando ambos brazos a los costados y le acarició la frente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, misma que fue correspondida por ella.

—Te amo, preciosa. —fue lo que le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a ese par de ojos tan bonitos que eran para él una de las tantas razones por la cual había dejado de ser aquel sanguinario que asesinaba guardias por diversión y cambiado su erróneo pensamiento sobre que la vida humana no era más que basura.

—Yo también te amo. —respondió mirándole con amor entre que sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas con ternura.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos la ropa y salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia allá arriba. —murmuró besando la punta de su nariz antes de incorporarse para ponerse lo que le faltaba de su traje.

—¿Y ahora te preocupas? —dijo ella divertida mientras hacía lo mismo con sus ropas, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su novio en respuesta.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidos y bien arreglados, fueron yendo hacia las escaleras tomados de las manos, no sin antes besarse antes de subir. Él hizo un ademán para que ella fuera la primera en subir y en el momento en que subía los escalones, se sobresaltó al sentir una nalgada por parte de su novio.

—¿¡Qué carajo!? —volteó ella mirándolo con expresión asesina, él en cambio le sonrió con nerviosismo fingido.

—Lo siento, no me pude resistir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: Ñeh, aquí llego yo después de no dar señales de vida durante... ¿cuatro meses? Qué vergüenza por Dios *se cubre el rostro*. ¿Me creerán si les digo que este intento de escrito hot lo tengo hecho desde hace meses? ¿Me creerán que la razón por la cual no lo subí antes fue por flojera y porque no me convencía del todo?Y sigue sin convencerme(?.**


End file.
